Full slayer helmet
A Full slayer helmet is an upgraded version of a slayer helmet. It was released on 8 February 2010, along with the Strykewyrm Slayer monsters. Its stats are equivalent to that of a bronze full helm. It requires 55 Crafting and the completion of Smoking Kills to create and is made by combining a focus sight, hexcrest, and a normal uncharged slayer helmet. If the normal slayer helmet is charged, it must be uncharged before the full slayer helmet can be made. To craft the helmet, you must use any of the three items on another, with all components in the inventory. The chat text states: "You carefully modify the slayer helmet so the extra pieces fit." The full slayer helmet can be upgraded to the tier 1 upgraded helmet, the reinforced slayer helmet for 100 slayer reward points, giving it better stats and a higher requirement to wear. If a player has upgraded the helmet at least once before but disassembled or lost it, it can be re-upgraded for only 10 points. , 20 , 20 , 20 }} Components The full slayer helmet retains all the effects of its components: * A Focus sight, giving a 12.5% Ranged damage boost and 12.5% Ranged accuracy bonus against the player's current slayer assignment. * A Hexcrest, giving a 12.5% Magic damage boost and 12.5% Magic accuracy bonus against the player's current slayer assignment. * A Slayer helmet, containing all the properties of its components. The items used to make the original slayer helmet are: * An uncharged Black Mask, which gives a 12.5% Melee damage boost and 12.5% Melee accuracy bonus against the player's current slayer assignment. * A pair of earmuffs, which deafens the screams of banshees * A face mask, which allows the player to breathe in smoky dungeons * A nose peg, which blocks the aberrant spectres' stench * A spiny helmet, which protects the player from wall beasts when traversing the Lumbridge Swamp Caves The full slayer helmet is classed for all combat styles, which lets its armour stat to be used in full when defending against any style. It can also be used as an enchanted gem. Price Types Like the normal slayer helmet, it can be charged to hold summoning scrolls by speaking with Pikkupstix in Taverley. (Note that only attacking type scrolls can be stored within the helm.) File:Full slayer helmet detail.png|The normal Full slayer helmet. File:Full slayer helmet (uncharged) detail.png|The Full slayer helmet (e), enchanted by Pikkupstix, when uncharged. File:Full slayer helmet (charged) detail.png|The Full slayer helmet (charged) when charged by combat scrolls. Recolouring For 4000 loyalty points, players can buy the ability to change the colour of their full slayer helmet. By using a full slayer helmet on Xuan or Dilwyn, it can be recoloured to the colours blue, yellow, red, and green. Recolouring the full slayer helmet also changes the colour of the backplate to pastel pink. This ability cannot be refunded, but once bought, players can change the colour of their helmet as many times as they like. The pink backplate can only be removed/changed by reverting to the original colour. Normal Full slayer helmet (green) detail.png|Green Full slayer helmet (blue) detail.png|Blue Full slayer helmet (yellow) detail.png|Yellow Full slayer helmet (red) detail.png|Red Enchanted (uncharged) Full slayer helmet (uncharged) (green) detail.png|Green Full slayer helmet (blue) detail.png|Blue Full Slayer Helm Yellow (Uncharged).png|Yellow Full slayer helmet (uncharged) (red) detail.png|Red Enchanted (charged) Full slayer helmet (charged) (green) detail.png|Green Full slayer helmet (charged) (blue) detail.png|Blue Full Slayer Helm Yellow (charged).png|Yellow Full slayer helmet (charged) (red) detail.png|Red Trivia * The full slayer helmet's weight is 2.2kg, despite its components weighing 14.4kg. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the buffs on the full slayer helmet worked by boosting the player's combat stats by 1/6 (~16.67%). * You can revert your full slayer helmet's colour without returning to Xuan by disassembling and reassembling it. nl:Full slayer helmet Category:Cosmetic change equipment